Outlaw Galaxy
by Ryon1
Summary: I hope you like it


Outlaw Galaxy

Outlaw Galaxy   
Episode 1   
A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Ryon, Yurie, Mihoe, S.T.A.R., and Zack are all mine and are not to be used without permission from me. Outlaw Star and other related non-fanfic logos are property of Katsuhiko Chiba, Bandai, and Sunrise. 

Twenty years has passed sense the battle between the Space Pirates and Outlaws ended. The universe has been at peace ever sense. But, in another Galaxy a new group of Space Pirates has risin and begun their reign. These Pirates are the creators of Tau Magic, the most powerful magic in exsitance... 

It was a bright and sunny day at the Cross Heavens Diner. "Give me the T-BBQ, and make sure you don't over cook it like last time," said Ryon.(Ryon is a twenty year-old Ctarl-Ctarl who is in search of his parents.He was born into the life of a Space Pirate, but he was betrayed by the Pirates even though he knew how to use Tau Magic very well. After that he was raised by Suzuka all his life until two years ago when he began searching for his parents once again.) "You got it! T-BBQ! Lite on fry!" yelled Mihoe. (Mihoe is a young spunky waitress at the Cross Heavens Diner. Still there isn't much known about her background.) "So how ya been Ryon?" asked Mihoe. "I've been okay," said Ryon. "That's good. Here's your order," said Mihoe. "Thanks. I'm going to be heading to Layris two to check out Zack Lowe's new shop and junkyard," said Ryon. "Ha! Ryon! What are you doing here!" "Huh!? Ha! Yurie!" said Ryon. (Yurie is a nineteen year-old Ctarl-Ctarl. She met Ryon when he was training with Suzuka one day. They both took to each other right away. A week ago she had to leave to go find some special parts she needed for her weapon. Now they are back together.) "Come here you!" said Ryon. Yurie ran and jumped into Ryon's arms and they kissed. "I'm so glad I'm back with you," said Yurie. "Me to," said Ryon. "You to look so cute together!" said Mihoe. "Ha Mihoe!" said Yurie. "You made it back just in time! I'm about to head over to Zack's place," said Ryon. "That's good because I couldn't locate the parts that I needed to upgrade my nunchakus," said Yurie. "The guy that said he had the parts was a phony. When I arrived he attacked me and I manged to kill him. It was also a good thing because I got his ship and I flew back in it and sold it when I got here," explained Yurie. "Ha! do you want something to eat Yurie?" asked Mihoe. "No thanks. I just ate something with the money I got from that guy's spaceship," said Yurie. "Well I'm done are you ready to head for Layris two?" asked Ryon. "Sure! Maybe Zack has the parts I need for the upgrade," said Yurie.   
**********   
"It is good to see you again Yurie," said Xion. (Xion is the computer system within Ryon's spaceship Zaino. It is very intelligent and acts on it's own.) "Xion set a course for Layris two," said Ryon. "The course is set Ryon and now all YOU need to do is start the ship!" said Xion. "Oh Ya! I guess I kinda forgot to do that," said Ryon. "Great! I've got a boyfriend with a two minute memory," laughed Yurie."Ha Xion you think you can shut her up?" asked Ryon. "I'm sorry Ryon I'm incapable of doing that, I'm an inanimate object," said Xion. "It doesn't look like your going to ask Xion many favors," said Yurie. "What do you mean Yurie?" asked Ryon. "WHAT!!!! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER!!!!!" Yelled Yurie. "Ha I was just kidding!" said Ryon. "Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry," said Yurie. "I hate to break up your little party but can we go know?" asked Xion. "He's right Yurie. Alright Xion...Let's GOOO!" said Ryon. "No offense, but could you try not to yell like that again," said Xion. "Oh! Sorry," said Ryon. "Ryon we are in computer tracking range of S.T.A.R.," said Yurie. (S.T.A.R. is this system and many other system's police. It stands for Space Troops Association Reborn. It use to be called Space Troops Association or S.T.A. until it was shut down and then re-opened.) "Turn on the new system Xion," said Ryon. "It's on now all we need to do is what," said Xion. "We're entering Layris two's atmosphere," said Yurie. "Once we're through we don't need to worry anymore," said Ryon. "Stop your worrying because we are through!" said Yurie. "Alright! Xion set the coordinates," said Ryon. "I'm already on it," said Xion. "Zack! Here we come!" said Yurie.   
********** 

"Alright we'll take the bugy from the ship to reach Zack's place," said Ryon. "Xion I want you to guard the ship. If anything tries to attack it turn on the auto defense system and contact us," said Ryon. "Alright then, lets go," said Yurie. "Bye and be careful," said Xion. "Don't worry, we will," replied Ryon. "Later Xion," said Yurie.   
********** 

"How long will it be until we get there? we've been driving for an hour," asked Yurie. "I'm not sure we should have been there by now. Lets stop and get out for a little while," said Ryon. "It sure is beautiful around here," said Yurie. "That's good because this is where you're going to die," said a strange voice from the distance. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" yelled Ryon.   
"It really does matter if we show ourselves or not because we're going to kill you bfore you get the chance," exclaimed a feminine voice. "Alright then at least fight us to the death," said Ryon. "That sounds like a good deal," said the strange voice.   
After the conversation the two steped out to where Ryon and Yurie could see them. The male was about six foot high and wore Outlaw type clothing, and had a strange type sword at his side. The female was about five foot six and had two folded up fans at her side. "Well lets start this," said Ryon. As soon as Ryon said that all four went into fighting position. The male quickly drew his sword at Ryon. In a split second Ryon activited two short razor like beams out of the tops of his gloves, and they begun their fight. The female then opened up her fans. The fans were razor sharp and very deadly. Yurie quickly revealed her nunchakus and they began their fight. "Is this all you got you weakling?" asked the male. "Not really, but sense you asked so nicely I guess I can show you a little something," said Ryon. Then Ryon started to charge up and then unleashed the attack known as Crimson. "What!!" shouted the male. The attack had a direct hit but the male seemed to have blocked it. "How in the world did you block that!?" asked Ryon. Suddenly all the fighting stopped. "I would like to now is how you learned that technique?"......   
********** 

On the next episode all secrets are revealed. The two mysterious outlaws also introduce thmselves and tell them their story. Also the gang gets their first run in with S.T.A.R. Do not miss anything on the next episode of Outlaw Galxy. 

A Twisted Past!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
